


Look Beyond the Darkness

by griimdarks



Series: Feathers [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: LISTEN I literally wrote this at midnight, Other, after feeling :/ at how these poor children are going, if i can think up more for this i'll make it a series, vex isnt ok with dying lbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griimdarks/pseuds/griimdarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Vex had seen what was on the other side, and somehow it didn't seem so bad.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Vex can't sleep. Spoilers for ep 44.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Beyond the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right before I fell asleep last night, apologies for any mistakes  
> But hey I have a very simple motto: If I can come up with a title for it, it means I can post it  
> even if I do write it at midnight ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

In the early hours of the morning Whitestone Castle was deathly silent. 

The last time Vex was in a place this quiet, she’d woken in a tomb.

In hindsight it was a tomb just right for her; pretty feathers lined the sarcophagus, pretty piles of gold littered the room. 

She’d woken in Vax’s arms, clinging to a heavy haze of confusion because she knew what had happened but she just couldn't  _ say _ it yet.

The room she used was small and stony, and Vex thought, lying on her back on her bed, that if she raised her hand up she could touch the ceiling. It remained elusive, out of reach, like everything else.

“I died,” Vex’ahlia said. The words floated across the still room, softly bouncing off the walls.

Whitestone Castle was full of death, anyway. Another tomb.

How morbid, she thought. 

_ “I don't ever want to watch you die,” Keyleth half sobbed. “I thought I lost you, and then I thought I lost Vax, too,” _

Vax wasn't in his room. Vex went to look for him, Vex wanted to pretend they were ten years old in Bryoden, sleeping on the spare mattress together, but Vax was gone.

She'd lost him to the shadows and now she'd lost him to Death, too.

Morbid, she chided herself.

Vex  _ felt _ very morbid.

The Raven Queen was a shadow in the back of her mind. Vex believed in the Gods, sure, but being watched by the goddess of death felt-

Morbid.

Vex sat up, very suddenly, felt her head spin at the movement.

The dark never scared Vex because she could always  _ see _ in the dark, see into the shadows. Tonight they stretched out to touch her, tendrils curling at her feet, sneaking up her legs.

Vex lit a candle. The shadows fled.

Now she had a brother with a mistress in Death, and a lover who sold his soul to the shadows for what little they could provide. 

Neither seemed to be doing very well as a result.

Vex started lighting more candles, till her room was positively glowing. A beacon. Light leaked from under her door, light leaked out the window, illuminating snowflakes that danced in the darkness.

Vex saw the darkness, saw  _ beyond _ the darkness. Saw an outstretched hand, saw the gentle smile that could have only been her mother's.

_ “It's not your time, darling, I miss you too, but not yet.” _

And feathers filled her vision, feathers rushed around her, and she was dragged back into the land of the living.

_ “I love you, Vex’ahlia. Tell Vax’ildan that I love him too, and I'm so, so proud of you both.” _

Vex had seen what was on the other side, and somehow it didn't seem so bad.

“I'm not afraid,” Vex said, to the empty air around her. “I'm not afraid.”

A raven perched on her windowsill. It laughed at her, and flew away.


End file.
